Seperti itu,Sasuke-kun
by Manabe Haiko
Summary: Sasuke ingin bermain di rumah Naruto,tetapi Naruto tidak asa,lalu bertemulah Sasuke dengan ibu Naruto,Kushina.(oneshot)


Story : Aldi Pramudiya

 **Title:** _ **Seperti itu,Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **Genre: Drama and Romance**_

 **Pairing: SasuKushi** ( **Sasuke × Kushina)**

 **Summary:** _Sasuke ingin bermain di rumah Naruto,tetapi Naruto tidak ada,lalu bertemulah Sasuke dengan Ibu Naruto, Kushina._

 _Warning: Abal,Gaje,Typo,Lemon,Lime,lebay dan cerita pasaran._

 **DONT LIKE SO DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokoh:**

 **Sasuke (20 Tahun)**

 **Kushina (36 Tahun)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _Seperti itu,Sasuke-kun-_

Jam menunjukan pemuda putih tampan berambut raven dan berkaus biru muda berkancing serta bercelana panjang levis berwarna adalah Sasuke Uchiha,sedang mengetuk pintu rumah temanya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Tok...tok...tokk.._

"Naruto-kun...apakah kau ada di dalam?"Ucap pemuda berambut raven hitam itu sambil mengetuk pintu rumah temanya itu,tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Sasuke terus mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut,tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam,Lama kelamaan Sasuke pun bosan menunggu dan mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto,lalu dia pun mendorong pintu rumah tersebut.

"eh ternyata tidak di kunci rumahnya toh"kata Sasuke sambil mendorong pintu rumah Naruto kemudian Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

Rumah Naruto tingkat sampai lantai ke 3,di dalamnya terlihat ruang tamu,ruang makan dan dapur serta pintu belakang juga ada 2 ruangan,Sasuke memasuki rumah Naruto,kemudian dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri tapi tidak ada siapa.

"Naruto-kun kau ada di sini"ucapnya sambil memeriksa 2 ruangan yang terdapat di Lantai 1 tidak ada siapa siapa.

'mungkin ada di halaman belakang'batinya,lalu dia berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah Naruto,sesampainya di halaman belakang terlihat sebuah kolam renang besar,tetapi sama tidak ada siapa siapa di halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

Sasuke pun masuk lagi ke dalam rumah Naruto,dia pun pergi ke lantai dua,dia menaiki tangga dan sampai di lantai 2,di sana terlihat ruang keluarga dan 3 Kamar,Sasuke tau kamar kamar itu karena dia sudah sering bermain dan menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Hello apakah ada orang di dalam sini?"sambil berjalan memeriksa kamar kamar itu,siapa tau ada orang di dalam,tetapi tidak ada orang di lantai 2 itu.

'sebenarnya kemana sih penghuni rumah ini apa ada di lantai 3?' gumamnya dari dalam hati,selama Sasuke bermain dan menginap di rumah Naruto dia tidak pernah pergi ke lantai 3.

Sasuke pun menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai dia pun sampai di lantai 3,terlihat dua ruangan dan benda benda koleksi berupa patung dan lukisan,Sasuke memeriksa ruangan 1,tetapi tidak ada siapa siapa,kemudian dia pergi ke ruangan yang satu laginya,pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara air membuka pintunya perlahan lahan,Terlihat sebuah tempat tidur dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"apa ada orang di dalam sini?"tanya Sasuke,lalu kemudian terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah hanya memakai handuk saja menutupi payudara dan kemaluanya dari kamar adalah ibu Naruto,Kushina.

"ooo,aku minta maaf Baasan aku tidak sengaja memasuki kamar ini,anoo eeemm...lebih baik aku keluar saja Baasan,Maaf telah mengganggu Baasan"kata Sasuke dengan kecewa.

"eh tidak apa apa ko Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-kun mencari Naruto-kun kan?"ucap Kushina sambil memegangi handuknya.

"aahaa,,,iya Baasan aku sedang mencari Naruto-kun,apakah Baasan melihatnya?"Tanya Sasuke yang ingin keluar tapi tidak jadi karena pertanyaan Kushina.

"dia sedang keluar pergi memancing bersama Ayahnya mungkin akan datang besok,dia juga akan menginap di sebuah hotel."katanya sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

'Shit!pantesan gue cari cari dianya pergi padahal gue mau ajak dia ke cafe' batinya.

"Sasuke silahkan duduk di tempat tidur"kata Kushina sambil memegang tangan kanan Sasuke,Sasuke gugup dan bicara tak karuan.

"Tapii...Baasan ..aku..

emmm..."kata Sasuke lirih serta gugup.

"ahh...Sasuke-kun jangan malu malu ayo."kata pun duduk di tempat tidur Kushina.

"Baasan mau mandi dulu -kun tunggu Baasan saja"kata Kushina pada Sasuke,Sasuke hanya menunggu Kushina sambil termenung diam,Lalu Kushina pun menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _Seperti itu Sasuke-kun-_

Lama Kushina berada di kamar mandi,ternyata dia tidak mandi,dia hanya memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi,Sasuke tidak melihat Kushina karena dia sedang termenung diam dan melamun.

Kushina muncul dari pintu kamar mandi dan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya,payudaranya berukuran Kushina berkata pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun bolehkan kamu mengambilkan celana dalamku yang ada di meja itu?"pinta Kushina pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk mejanya oleh jarinya manisnya.

Sasuke yang sedang melamun itu sedikit terkejut karena melihat Kushina bertelanjang di depan matanya,lalu tangan Sasuke menutupi sisi wajah nya itu,lalu Sasuke berkata .

"ahh...anoo...tentu saja boleh Baasan"jawab Sasuke dengan gugup lalu ia mengabulkan permintaan Kushina.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mengambil celana dalam Kushina,lalu memberikan celana dalam pada Kushina,Kushina hanya tertawa kecil,Tangan Sasuke masih menutupi wajah sisinya.

Kushina mengambil celana dalamnya dari tangan kiri Sasuke lalu meletakanya di belakang pintu kamar mandinya,Kushina melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tak karuan,tangan kananya juga masih menutupi sisi wajah kananya.

Kushina menghampiri Sasuke,tubuh Kushina masih bertelanjang,Kushina memegang tangan kanan Sasuke lalu Kushina membawa Sasuke ke kamar mandinya,Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena perlakuan Kushina.

"Baasan apa yang Baasan lakukan!"Sasuke berteriak pada Kushina,jari manis Kushina langsung menutupi bibir Sasuke.

"ssstttt...tidak ada yang melihat kita rumah ini kita berdua saja tidak ada orang lain di rumah Naruto dan Suamiku sedang memancing di laut yang jauh."Ucap Kushina sambil membuka kancing baju Sasuke,lalu terpampanglah dada bidang Sasuke,perutnya rata dan tangan nya Kushina mengusap dada Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Baasan..jangan..akuu..'cuph'"belum Sasuke habis bicara,Kushina langsung mencium bibir Sasuke tidak membalas ciuman Kushina,lama kelamaan Nafsu birahi Sasuke membara,dia membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman Kushina.

Lidah mereka beradu,mereka saling bertukar Saliva,ciuman mereka menjadi ciuman panas,ciuman Sasuke beralih ke leher putih milik Kushina,Sasuke menciumi leher serta meninggalkan banyak _kissmark,_ membuat Kushina mendesah.

"akhh...mmppphh...Sasuke-kun hebat..."desah Kushina,kedua tanganya memegangi pundak Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke meraba raba payudara indah Kushina lalu meremasnya,juga menghisap puting Payudara Kushina,lalu menjilatinya,Kushina mendesah hebat memenuhi ruangan itu.

"akhh...mmpphh...uhh...yeahh.. _Seperti itu Sasuke-kun..._ "

Di lumatnya lagi bibir Kushina oleh Sasuke dengan ganas dan lebih dalam lagi oleh Sasuke,Kemudian Sasuke meremas kembali payudara Kushina.

"hah...hah..hah"Sasuke menyudahi ciuman di bibir Kushina berhenti,karena mereka berdua butuh pasokan menggendong tubuh Kushina lalu meletakanya di meja dekat washtapel,meja itu cukup besar untuk tubuh Kushina,diletakan tubuh Kushina oleh tangan kekar Sasuke,lalu di ciumnya lagi bibir Kushina oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan celana panjang levis hitamnya itu dan terlihat lah penis besar yang sudah mengacung,panjangnya 25cm berdimeter hanya merona melihat penis besar Sasuke,Sasuke meremas payudara Kushina dengan tanganya,kemudian dia menciumi payudara Kushina,dia menjilati dan menghisap puting Kushina,Kushina mendesah lagi.

"akkhhhh...yeahh..uhhh..."

Sasuke menghisap puting Kushina lagi,kemudian dia meremasi payudara Kushina lagi,Sasuke juga menggigit kecil di payudara Kushina dan meninggalkan banyak ' _kissmark_ ' di payudara Kushina.

Puas Sasuke dengan payudara Kushina,Sasuke kembali berciuman dengan Kushina,Lidah mereka beradu lagi,2 menit mereka berciuman,mereka menyudahi ciumanya untuk mengatur pernapasan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun kita ke tempat tidur saja yuk,di sini dingin"pinta Kushina sambil memegangi pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menuruti permintaan Kushina tapi sekarang Sasuke menggendong tubuh Kushina ala 'bridal style' ,Sasuke menggendong Kushina ke tempat tidurnya,lalu merebahkanya.

"Sasuke-kun bolehkah Baasan yang haus ini mencicipi penis kamu yang besar itu..?"ucap Kushina.

"ehh...mmmm...tentu saja"kata sasuke lirih.

Sasuke duduk lalu membiarkan Kushina melahap penisnya yang sudah mengacung dan mengeras mengulum,menjilat dan melumat penis Sasuke dengan mulutnya lalu pun mendesah.

"ahh...fuckk...hisapphh...teruss..Baasan"

Kushina mengocok penis Sasuke,dia mengulum,melumatnya lagi dan memajumundurkan penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya,dia juga menggigit kecil penis besar Sasuke,Kushina terus melumat dan mengulum penis Sasuke dan menjilati ujung kepala penis Sasuke lalu memasukan penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya lagi,Sasuke mendesah kenikmatan,kemudian penis Sasuke pun berkedut tanda ingin klimaks.

"Akhh...teruss..Baasan...akhh..Akhhuu...keluuaarr!"

Sasuke memuntahkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kushina,Kushina menelan habis sperma Sasuke,kemudian Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke lalu menciumnya membalas ciuman Kushina dan merasakan spermanya sendiri karena masih ada sedikit sperma Sasuke dan bibir Kushina.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Kushina lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina milik Kushina,dia membuka lebar lebar vagina Kushina dengan tanganya itu,lalu mulai menjilatinya,Sasuke menjilat dan mengisap vagina Kushina,tak lupa tanganya meremas payudara Kushina.

Jari tangan Sasuke kini mulai memasuki vagina Kushina,Sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya itu di dalam vagina Kushina,Kushina mendesah hebat,tak lama kemudian vagina Kushina berkedut tanda ingin Klimaks.

"akkh...Sasuke-kun...Baasan ... keluaarr!".sambil memegangi rambut raven hitam Sasuke.

Cairan Kushina melesat keluar dengan sangat banyak,Sasuke tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dia langsung membuka mulutnya dan langsung melahap dan menelan cairan vagina dengan vagina Kushina,Sasuke mencium kembali Kushina,Kushina membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Keduanya berhenti berciuman karena butuh pasokan udara,Kushina merebahkan tubuh Sasuke lalu menungganginya,kemudian Kushina menggesek gesekan penis besar dan ngacung itu di vagina yang sudah berwarna merah itu,lalu tanganya mulai memasukan penis besar Sasuke ke dalam Vagina Kushina,Kushina menaikturunkan tubuhnya dia juga menggenjot penis Sasuke,Sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan juga menggenjot,Kushina mendesah.

"ohhh..yeahh...yeahh...akkhhh!"desah Kushina.

. .Genjot kiri

Mereka berpacu dalam kenikmatan yang sangat indah,Sasuke meremas payudara indah Kushina,lalu dia bangun tapi Kushina masih menaikturunkantubuhnya dan menggenjot penis Sasuke,10 menit mereka berpacu,penis Sasuke berkedut tanda klimaks lagi,begitu juga dengan Kushina vaginanya berkedut lagi tanda akan klimaks.

"Akkhh...Baasan...Akhuu..Keluuaarr!"

"Baasan...juuggaa...akaan..keluuaarr...ahhh"Kushina terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan akhirnya mereka berdua orgasme yang di keluarkan di rahim milik Kushina dan cairan vagina milik Kushina,mereka berdua beradu,Itu membuat perut Kushina hangat.

"ahh..hangatt..Sasuke-kun sekali lagi ya please?"ucap Kushina memohon.

"iyaa..Baasan"

Sasuke berdiri bangkit lalu memegangi penis yang masih mengacung itu,Kushina memperagakan tubuhnya ala ' _doggy style'_ Sasuke menggesek gesekan penisnya di vagina Kushina,lalu perlahan lahan dia mulai memasukan penis nya ke dalam vagina Kushina,kemudian 'cleepp' masuklah semua penis besar itu dalam vagina Kushina,Sasuke berhenti sebentar menunggu perintah Kushina.

"Bergerak lah sayangg..."

Sasuke memajumundurkan penis nya dari dalam vagina Kushina,Kushina hanya mendesah menikmati penis besar itu yang sudah masuk dalam lubang vaginanya itu.

"ohh...akkhh...yeaahh...fucckk...fuckk..lebih...cepatt..Sasuke-kun"pintanya.

"sesuai kemauan mu"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in outnya itu,tak lupa tanganya meremasi payudara indah Kushina yang sudah merah karena ciuman dan gigitan kecil Sasuke.

"ahh...mmmppphhh..."Kushina mendesah dengan sangat keras memenuhi ruangan itu,Sasuke langsung menunjukan jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke pada Kushina,lalu dihisap lah tangan kiri jari manis Sasuke.15 menit mereka berpacu dalam gerakan in-out Sasuke,penisnya berkedut lagi tanda ingin klimaks lagi.

"Akkhhh...Baasan...akhuu

...keluuaarr...lagii!"desah Sasuke karena penis nya akan memuntahkan sperma.

"oohh...yeaahh...maassuukkaan...dii...luaar...sajaa...Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke mencabut benda panjangnya itu,kemudian mendekatkan penis nya ke mulut Kushina,Kushina menjilat,mengulum dan menghisap penis Sasuke lagi agar mempercepat sperma Sasuke keluar.

Finnaly sperma Sasuke keluar kali ini dia memuntahkan sperma nya dengan banyak sampai ke mata Kushina tidak seperti tadi,Kushina langsung melahap sperma Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya terbaring karena letih berjam jam melakukan sex dengan Baasannya sendiri,kemudian Sasuke pun tertidur lelap,Kushina menarik selimut lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang Kushina dan Sasuke,lalu Sasuke tertidur di ikuti Kushina,Kushina pun menutup mata lalu tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _Seperti itu,Sasuke-kun End_ **-**

Waktu menunjukan jam 8 malam,Sasuke masih tertidur begitupun dengan Kushina,Kemudian Sasuke bangun,Sasuke melihat Kushina masih tertidur,lalu mencoba membangunkan Kushina.

"Baasan bangun..."kata Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Kushina.

Kushina terbangun lalu menggesek gesekan matanya dengan kedua tangan itu,lalu melihat Sasuke,Sasuke dadanya terlanjang,tapi penis nya tertutupi oleh selimut.

"ohh...Sasuke-kun udah bangun toh,maaf Baasan ketiduran"ucap Kushina.

"tidak apa apa kok,Baasan Sasu ingin bertanya bolehkah?"tanya Sasuke pada Kushina.

"ahh..tentu saja boleh..."

"Baasan bagaimana kalo Baasan hamil karena aku?"tanya Sasuke.

"tidak...tidak..akan karena Baasan sedang tidak dalam masa subur,jadi kapan kapan kita bisa melakukan sex,hehehe"Kushina tertawa kecil.

"ohaha...Baasan bisa aja"Sasuke juga tertawa kecil.

Sasuke memeluk Kushina membiarkan payudara besarnya beradu dengan dada bidang Sasuke,Sasuke melepas pelukanya lalu Sasuke berkata kalo dia mau pulang.

"Baasan aku pulang dulu yah,takut Tousan sama Kaasanya marah"Sasuke meminta izin pada Kushina.

"Iya nih pakai baju Naruto,tadi baju kamu nya kena air"kata Kushina sambil memberikan Baju Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Baasan"Sasuke mengambil baju Naruto dari tangan Kushina,Sasuke pun memakai baju Naruto,Sementara Kushina masih tidak memakai pakaianya dia masih bertelanjang bulat.

"ayoo Baasan antar sampai depan pintu"ajak Kushina.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan,lalu tangan Kushina menggandeng tangan Sasuke,dia masih bertelanjang bulat.

"Baasan tidak pakai pakaianya?"tanya Sasuke heran.

"oh iya Baasan lupa hehehe"Kushina tertawa kecil lalu dia mengambil apron merah dari dalam lemari pakaianya,lalu kemudian memakainya,setelah memakainya dia kembali memegang tangan kanan Sasuke lalu mengantarnya sampai depan pintu,Sesampainya di depan pintu.

"Baasan aku pulang dulu yah?"tanya Sasuke.

"iya hati hati Sasuke-kun"ucap Kushina sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Baru juga Sasuke di depan halaman Rumah,Kushina memeluknya dari belakang,Sasuke sedikt terkejut lalu dia membalikan badanya.

"kau janji akan datang lagi?"tanya Kushina sambil memeluk Tubuh Sasuke.

"iya aku janji,Aku mencintaimu Baasan"jawab Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"ucapnya Kushina masih memeluk Sasuke,tak lama kemudian dia melepas pelukanya,lalu dia menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kushina,lalu diciumnya bibir mungil Kushina oleh Sasuke,Kushina pun membalas ciuman Sasuke.1 menit mereka berciuman,mereka pun menyudahi ciumanya,kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan masuk ke dalam rumah lalu pergi ke kamarnya lagi kemudian dia termenung dan bergumam dalam hatinya sendiri.

'ahh Sasuke-kun kau sangat tampan,Aku menyukaimu,Aku tidak peduli sama Suamiku lagipula dia tidak menyentuhku berbulan bulan lebih baik aku bersama Sasuke-ku 'batin Kushina,lalu dia merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur lalu menutup matanya,kemudian dia tertidur.

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Kushina berpacaran dan bermain cinta walau tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun baik temanya,keluarganya atau suami Kushina,Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **bertemu lagi dengan saya hheh,bagaimana fanfic saya kali ini pasti gaje hahaha**

 **Kritik dan Saranya ya tulis di review tulis juga kesan kalian.**

 **Salam!**

 **Aldi Pramudiya.**


End file.
